what_lies_beneathfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmeldu val'Essine
Elmeldu val'Essine was born in the year of 17378, on the 4th of Rheom, an Islyeld when an Aurora occurred. Nothing terribly special about that if you have to ask. The two events just happened to coincide. Elmeldu's mother and father had survived the freeing of the slaves in 16099, and had since experienced the backlash of their own slaves, now freed, as well as the public treatment of Elves since the freeing. They promised their next son to the Royal Court of Halerode. When Elmeldu was conceived, they agreed that they would have minimal contact with him, and after birth and a less than gentle reminder, left him with the Sultana of the time, Aedtana lyn'Nyso, in hopes that his indentured servitude would atone for their sins. He grew up as most elves do, discovering an aptitude for magic and watching the world around them age much unlike they do. Once he had reached the age of consent in Halerode, he chose to pursue the path of continued servitude under the Sultanas. Every 30 years or so, he ventures out for around a 5 year period (sometimes longer) to stretch his legs and see the changes in the world. During this time, he has had a few fateful encounters. Children Ildesi lyn'Nyso 10 years of age, (5-6 human) Elmeldy likes to pick up small trinkets for Ildesi while he is out and about, which is more often in his 1700's than most other centuries, he's noticing. She likes to hear his stories and is very artistic. She has most recently made him a small clay kitten that fits in his palm. He carries it in a padded pouch. Lyondra Fuer Suspended at 20 years of age, half-elf daughter Lyondra was born to Elmeldu and a fortune teller in the city of Estelee-By-The-Sea. Elmeldu left a year prior to Lyondra's 20th birthday to return to the Sultana. His last letter from her and her mother stated they were working a booth in the area known as Bellchapel. Unfortunately, before he was able to return, news of the Fade spread to all ears. In centuries since, Elmeldu has visited the Fade a few times in hopes that he could find his child and her mother, but had not had much luck. But does anyone have luck in the Fade? Asilu val'Kelust deceased, elven son Asilu lived to the age of 5, a mere toddler, before a quick and hasty separation in the market place of Halerode showed Elmeldu just how deep the hatred for Elves runs. Asilu died in the year of 17544, the bitterness of slavery not yet forgotten. Tessim Iyn'Delyn 400 years of age, half-elf daughter. Tessim lives in the Sultana's Palace of Halerode and leads a quiet life away from the general public. ?????????????? Elmeldu received a letter many years back regarding a child that might be his, but his return letter must have never made it back, as the issue never presented itself again. He ponders this every now and then.